¿amor de amigos o amor entre amigos?
by hatsune miku ama los puerros
Summary: miku es una chica que escapo de su casa, y se encontró con un chico llamado kaito,el la deja quedarse en su casa hasta que quiera irse; pasan los años, ella prometió volver a los 16, tiene 13, ¿se atreverá a volver?¿kaito la dejara irse?, descubra lo!, entre y lea. tengo que aceptarlo soy pésima para esto! ragting T por si acaso.


**¿Solo es amor de mejores amigos o amor entre mejores amigos? **

**Capitulo 1**

**-1 año antes-**

"¡NO LO CREO!, ¿! POR QUE SON TAN CRUELES!?, ¿SABEN QUE?!, LOS ODIO CON MI VIDA!, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS NUNCA MAS!" Dijo una chica de cabello verde agua a su familia, para ir corriendo a su habitación a llorar.

"tranquilos!, se le pasara!"Dijo su madre a su esposo e hijo, para que todos se fueron a pasear por la casa, cada uno por su parte, por el único lugar que ninguno recorrió, fue la habitación de la chica.

"nee-san, por que te enojas a si?" pensó en voz alta el hermano de la chica, mientras escribía un fanfiction (?)

* * *

**En la habitación de la chica...**

Una chica llorando toma una maleta, mete toda su ropa en ella, y luego tomar la maleta rosa y poner allí todas sus pertenencias (como libros, juguetes, relojes, etc.); Y escribir una carta con esto adentro:

**Para mi familia: Me fui de casa, estoy harta de que me traten mal!, no me busquen, no quiero verlos mas…bueno, quería decirles, me cuesta tanto decir esto!, mikuo…te quiero hermano!, mama...te quiero, papa...te quiero…,adiós**

** Miku **

**P.D.: mikuo me lleve tus ahorros y tu mp4 y su cargador, y mama me lleve puerros para 2 año(si me como 3 cada día), y papa me lleve la laptop, a si!, por favor no me busquen. volveré cuando tenga 16 años _(n./a.* miku tiene 13 años ¿ok?)_**

la chica toma sus 2 maletas, y el bolso de mano repleto de puerros y salir de la casa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y comenzar a caminar; buscando alguien que la rescatara del infierno que era vivir con sus padres, y como ella no tenia amigos, y ya se hacia de noche, se encontró con un parque, el parque que jugaba con su hermano, cuando eran mas pequeños.

"por que?, por que tuvimos que crecer?" dijo la chica entre llantos. " por que no puedo tener 8 años de nuevo?"

Y se sentó en el columpio, y comenzó a llorar, ya eran como la 1:00 A.M., a si que se levanto, y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo alguno, solo camino hasta que los pies ya no le dieron mas, y se apoyo en un árbol, ya era de mañana (como las 6:00 A.M.), estaba en el bosque, los pies la mataban, sus parpados no daban mas, sus parpados se cerraron, y ella cayo en la nieve, y durmió junto a sus maletas.

* * *

**(8:00 A.M.)**

Había un chico, caminando por el bosque como todas las mañanas y de repente vio a una chica tirada en el piso.

"oh, una chica!" exclamo mientras corria hacia la chica y le tomo el pulso, cual estaba muy débil,.

"gracias a dios que llegue antes que los lobos"a si que la tomo en sus brazos y la puso en su espalda y llevo sus maletas y la llevo a su casa.

* * *

**(11:00 A.M.)**

Una chica de cabello verde agua despertaba en una habitación que no era la suya, y se asusto "AHH-"intento gritar la agua marina, pero una mano la interrumpió.

"¡no grites!"Dijo el dueño de la mano "si gritas no te podré ayudar!"

"nadie!,nadie! Me puede ayuda!"dijo la chica quitadole la mano de su boca.

"déjame intentarlo" dijo el chico, para acariciar la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonroje.

"dame 4 razones validas!"dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirar hacia la pared para que el no se de cuenta de su sonrojo.

"1.-te rescate de morir con hipotermia, 2.- de seguro te escapaste de casa y no tienes donde ir, 3.-de seguro no tienes amigos, 4.-tienes muchos puerros en ese bolso de mano, para haber ido a pasear y haberte perdido, 5.-tienes mucha ropa para ir de viaje"dijo el chico de cabello azul.

"¿eres adivino o que?"Dijo ella para sentarse en la cama y intentar pararse, pero al pararse se callo al piso. "

¿estas bien?"Dijo el chico a su lado en el suelo "¡OH, estas sangrando!"La tomo en brazos y la puso cuidadosamente en la cama "espérame aquí" y salio de la habitación y volvió con botiquín y curo la herida de ella en la frente "¿oye?.."

"¿si?"Dijo ella mirando tierna mente al chico y dedicándole un sonrisa.

"¿como te llamas?"Dijo el sonrojándose

"miku hatsune, un placer conocerte-¿?"

"kaito shion a sus servicios" dijo tomando su mano y besarle: haciendo que miku quede como tomate "cuéntame como terminaste en el bosque desmayada"

"emmm...bueno hoy escape de casa, tome todas mis cosas, muchos puerros, y deje una carta y me fui y camine hasta que los pies no me dieron mas y...no recuerdo mas"dijo ella recordando todo

"por que escapaste?"pregunto acostándose en la cama, cosa que miku hizo también

"...pele con mi familia, pero esta vez fue diferente y mucho…"dijo miku para que se le escaparan lagrimas de los ojos; Kaito se sentó en la cama y miku hizo lo mismo, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a miku como si fuera un objeto muy valioso y se lo intentaran quitar; kaito estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que miku estaba correspondiendo a su abrazo, y se quedo dormida acostada en el pecho de kaito, cuando kaito salio de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de la situación; miku dormida en su pecho, abrazándose.

kaito se puso como tomate y despertó a miku "miku! te quedaste dormida"

"gomen ne!""exclamo miku soltándose del abrazo de kaito " bueno ya se hizo tarde!" dijo para pararse de la cama y ver a fuera por la ventana, estaba a punto de obscurecer, "debo irme, un placer shion-san!"dijo miku tomando sus maletas.

"A donde vas?"dijo kaito levantándose de la cama

"no se! a buscar un lugar donde quedarme!" dijo miku mirando a kaito

"no vas a volver a tu casa?"

"no hasta que tenga 16 años, y tengo 13, tengo que sobrevivir 3 años mas"dijo ella decidida.

"bromeas? ¿cierto?"dijo kaito

"no" dijo ella breve mente

" y ¿¡donde te vas a quedar?! ¿¡donde vas a estudiar!? ¿¡donde vas a comer?!" pregunto histérica mente kaito, mientra zamarreaba a miku.

"nooooo sseeeeee!"

"te quedaras conmigo!"dijo kaito, mientras miku le ponía una cara de `¿que acabas de decir?` "digo...que te quedaras en mi casa en otra habitación"

"no!, no quiero ser una molestia!"DIJO ELLA NEGANDO CON LA CABEZA Y LOS BRAZOS.

"no eres una molestia!" exclamo kaito

"pero tus padres me dejaran quedarme?" pregunto miku mirando sus pies

"claro que si!, voy a decirles espérame aquí ¿Si?

* * *

**2 horas despues...**

miku estaba sentada en la cama comiendo un puerro, ya que esperar a que kaito llegara era muy aburrido, ya que se estaba demorando mucho; cuando termino el puerro se levanto, salio por la puerta, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las bajo lentamente, y busco a kaito por todo el lugar, y lo vio sentado en un sofá, Y prefirió subir de nuevo a la habitación, cosa que casi no logra, por que casi se le cae un jarrón en el proceso, pero como tiene buenos reflejos lo atrapo, y se quedo dormida en la cama de kaito

* * *

**hasta aqui el capi, ya se que deveria haber escrito un capitulo de mi otra serie, pero hace un tiempo tenia la mitad del fanfiction, a si quue lo complete y lo subi. lo siento por la mala ortografia es que estoy escriviendo a obscuras, y me estoy quedando dormida.**

**gracias por leer**

**por favor deja un reviews, **


End file.
